S4
The Farix Girls are starting their very first real Mission!!!! They finally get to go to EARTH! But its not all flowers and sunshine with the planet all hope has been lost! A wave of darkness has washed over earth, and only the Farix Girls can stop it! But getting the hope back might be harder than they expected but luckily through the guidance of Araya The Ethereal Fairy of Light she grants them the gift of Believix. Using this new power, the girls are able restore balance and hope throughout the people of earth and earn three sets of wings! But it wont last for long, if Freddy the Voodoo man is going to strike chaos 1.)Mission, Believe in Magic Miss.Faragonda summons the girls into her office. She and Grizelda both tell the girls about the loss of hope among the earth people, and how its effecting the balance of light and dark magic. She then asks the girls to take on their first official mission making them go to earth with the Specialists to help restore the balance of light. 2.)Welcome to Earth The Farix girls and Specialists have finally arrived on earth! But they had arrived to a solemn scene of where no one even believes in magic! The girls think about how they can restore hope and magic to the people of earth until they had run into a familiar face. 3.)Island of Adventures Roxy and the Farix girls then entered Tir Nan Og College where they arrived to a dark and grim scenery. The plants are welting, the animals are in hiding, and the sky is dark and cloudy all of the time making it become a realm of Sadness. Arianna then begins to feel weak due to the decaying plants and its weakening her life force. 4.)The Gift of Believix Araya tells the 7 fairies about the situation that both earth and Tir Nan Og is in great danger! An evil voodoo man named Freddy casted a curse over the lands and realms of the Magic Dimension. She then told the girls that they must work together into breaking the curse by restoring and bringing light back! Araya gives the girls the power of Believix to help aid them in their quest. 5.)A Surprise in Gardenia Bloom texted Katy and told her to tell the rest of the Farix girls that their was a surprise awaiting for them in Gardenia at the corner of Mr.Rooneys Toy Store. As they arrived they all were in shock of the title of the store name Love & Pet for they are now the new owners of that very store, along with the Ivix Girls! Each fairy had developed a bonding with a fairy pet making their love inseparable. 6.)Love & Pet The Farix and Ivix Girls and Specialists have now settled in and they all are now better than ever! The first day of work is more fun than they had expected it to be!, the fairy pets seem so calm and full of life, but could all of that end when Freddy uses a voodoo doll to control the fairy pets into attacking The Farix and Ivix Girls? 7.)The Truth About Luke At their new store The Farix Girls are being secretly watched by Freddy who has been lurking upon them ever since they arrived on earth, he then has captured Luke to tell him the truth about his past life and history of how and why he was born on earth 8.)A New Band After hearing some sweet tunes and melodies at the fruitty music bar the Farix Girls decided to become a music band of their own, thanks to the music/singing lessons from Musa but the real question is what are they going to call their new band? 9.)Superheroes Only in just a few days on earth Olivia has already developed a love for comics especially super hero comics and through that love of comics gave Maia an idea that they should become super hero's to save the people of Gardenia from any danger of Freddy 10.)Rising Stars A famous music producer has heard the Farix girls playing at the Fruitty music bar and wants to make a record deal with them, but when danger calls will they be able to make it back on time for their interview? or will they be late battling Freddy? 11.)Battle of the Bands The Farix Girls are thinking of competing in the Battle of the bands along with their boyfriends the Specialists and their fairy friends the Ivix Girls, but will everything go wrong once a Queen Warrior fairy named Diana appear out of no where and tells the girls of the dangers being around nature? 12.)Into the Woods With their new Sophix powers, the girls set out to help restore nature. But, Araya warned them that Freddy had put out a spell on all of warrior fairies making them unable to recognize the girls as good fairies, their only goal is to attack and stop at nothing until their targets are destroyed. 13.)The Lotus of Life The Farix girls are playing a game of hide-and-seek with the warrior fairies. Their new Sophix powers have given them a boost of life and energy allowing them to restore most of nature back to its balance and a chance to escape. Arianna then founded a secret garden where natives gathered around the pond and in the center of the pond it carried a Lotus who was dying as the rest of Nature is. 14.)Plan Save A Lotus The Farix girls did some research in the fairy book and founded out more special information about the Lotus Bud, It is said that it can only be healed by an act of true and pure life essence from nature. As they head back to Tir Nan Og and try and save the Bud a pack of warrior Fairies came out of no where and started to attack. 15.)Out of the Shadows The Farix Girls have never been noticed than ever! So many people have been following them around with cameras even the news team is trying to interview with them, Will they enjoy their life of fame and fortune or will they set everybody in danger? 16.)Freddy's Plan Freddy had met up with the town bullies of Gardenia and gave them some of his Black Magic to help him destroy Gardenia and its people, but luckily thanks to Farix they have used their good magic and helped the people believe in them and their magic to defeat the town's misfit's 17.)A Chilly Day The Farix Girls and The Specialists have decided to meet up together at Gardenia Park until a sudden glimpse of icy winds blew by past them forcing them to retreat to Love & Pet, but once they got there the Ethereal Fairies had given them a new gift of destiny, the power of Lovix! 18.)Heart of Ice Another Queen named Aurora, Fairy of Ice and Snow has been cursed by Freddy causing her to explode into an icy rage making her wanting to turn the town of Gardenia into an icy realm for disbelief and hatred 19.)Buried in Snow & Ice The Ice Queen Aurora is turning every meadow, field, and plain into a chilly nightmare by causing it to become an icy frozen tundra. Every Gardenian is becoming an ice statue buried in snow will Farix be able to break the Curse? 20.)Meeting Nebula The Farix Girls are taking a trip to Tir Nan Og with Princess Roxy as their guide to escort them through the Island. Once they have reached Tir Nan Og College Queen Nebula had greeted them with gratitude and kindness and explains to the Girls that she and the fairies of Tir Nan Og College have not been under Freddy's Curse but she wishes to join the alliance to defeat Freddy 21.)Sibylla's Cave Luke doesn't want his Step Father, Freddy to be destroyed for he is the one who has the answers leading to where his parents are, Ava feels sorry for her Boyfriend and does some research to find some answers. Ava then finds out that Sibylla holds the answers to all of life's mysterious and reports it immediately to everyone 22.)Seeking Answers The guardian fairies of Sibylla's Cave gave The Farix Girls a rough welcoming at first but thanks to their courage and bravery the Girls were able to make it past the traps allowing Sibylla to answer Luke's question 23.)Forming an Alliance All Winter, Nature, Earth, and Tir Nan Og Fairies have been convinced by The Farix Girls and agreed to form an alliance to take down Freddy but will they be able to find out which Freddy is Which before they can stop him? 24.)Luke's Choice Freddy threaten's to Destroy Luke's Parents and Famiy if he doesn't join his side to Destroy all of the Fairies of the Magic Dimension. Luke is tongue tied about his decision leaving him to feel ripped apart until he decided to help Freddy 25.)The Runaway Freddy is now weak and useless since The Farix Girls summoned the Water Stars to take away his powers but now he escaped and is wandering around the Omega Dimension, Running away from any Fairy he sees coming after him 26.)Freddy's Ending (Movie) All Fairies were flying closer and closer to Freddy as he runs away from them, he then stops once he founded reflective surfaces that he could use to make duplicates of himself. Luke attacks every reflective surface that he could find while the Fairies Converge their magic along side with Farix to freeze Freddy frozen solid and lock him away in the abyss of Ice Serpents